


Together Again

by NadyaVamp



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadyaVamp/pseuds/NadyaVamp
Summary: That small moment was just a piece of what they needed for a while, but their egos and personalities wouldn't allow. But they were brothers, they had the right to have that tender moment after all they have been through.
Kudos: 25





	Together Again

**_Hi guys!_ **

**_This came as a challenge on a FB group and was prompted also by a fanart I found some days ago!_ **

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

**_-/-_ **

He was pretty sure he was dead. He had made the sacrifice, after all. But that meant that this time, the seventh seal was indeed broken and he was brought back to do his part, defend the balance, even if, now, that meant an add up to his list of enemies, after all, that betrayal wouldn't pass unnoticed. But, after all he had done to save his brother, seeing him at that moment, when they met once again, was a relief. Death realized that he would always do anything to protect his little brother, even though he could take care of himself and wasn't so little anymore for a long time now. They stared at each other as soon as the Reaper landed on solid ground, and, for the surprise of those present, the Firstborn embraced War in a tight hug, and a sigh left his mouth. He was glad his brother was okay.

**••••**

Fury had her own time to think about her past behaviour towards her brothers. She always loved and cherished them with all her heart, but her greed to stand as the Leader of the Horsemen blinded her, even with her own brother, chained, trying to tell her something was not right in that situation. She wouldn't listen. But now, after landing on solid ground right beside Death and seeing War for the first time in a long while after his imprisonment, she couldn't feel happier. By the end of her journey, she realized she should've listened to her younger brother from the beginning and couldn't help but follow Death in that tight hug, glad that he made it despite the harsh betrayal. She wanted so much to apologise, but would rather stay in that hug for a little longer. She would admit later that that moment kinda melted her heart a little bit.

••••

Strife was always the one to believe in his brother and sister, and being able to watch their own journeys in a certain way and in the same time learn more from humanity turned him into a better version of himself, and was hoping for their reunion more than times before. He was glad to see his sister's development, and was more than happy to land on solid ground to find a victorious War standing with a broken Seal on his hand. He would admit later that the big tear on his red fabric and armour did get him wondering if his little brother was really fine, but seeing Death and Fury being quick to greet their brother in a hug with no painful groans or angry stares, he knew the was just fine and it seemed that, as he joined the family embrace, that moment lasted for a long while. They needed that. Until they all stepped back and stared at each other, knowing it was time to get some revenge.


End file.
